the_hungry_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 6-10
Season 6 # Spark Dogg - Chloe gets a new dog, named Sparky. # The Day the Tribes' Butts Went Psycho - The tribes' butts all come to life and take over the entire show. # That's What She Fred - Fred annoys everyone with his "that's what she said" jokes. # The Coconut Juice is Loose - Coconut Fred starts giving Anvil the cold shoulder after he catches her drinking coconut juice. # 1000 Ways to Piss Off Ruben - Parody of 1000 Ways to Die. # Fruit Salad Island and the Cartoon World - Based on the webcomic Scandinavia and the World, with humanized versions of fictitious places from animated shows going about their daily lives. # Nitrome Must Die in the Hungry Games - Coconut Fred accidentally summons Nitrome characters to the Arena while playing games on the website. # Are Those Melons Real? - Mr. Greenrind gets a sex change. # I'm Not YAY-OK I'm My Orgingal Character Ylay-OK- A new tribe named Quazy Fan starts making rip off ocs of everyone # Secure Contain Protection - Coconut Fred ends up getting sent to the SCP Foundation along with is pet glowing rainbow-assed monkey, Happy. # Yo Anvil- Takes place when the tribes were teens and it's about her and the gang solving crime at The Arena eShopping. # It isn't Really Contagious, is it? - Charlie Brown fucks Janice Emmons and gets leukemia. # KKKChippy Undercrover- Chippy becomes an anget to stop Kim Jon Un # JessAnvil- Anvil becomes the nanny for Patrick, Sunil and Clayette (Clay Claymore's daughter) parodying Jesse. # Groovy Juvy - Chloe, Blythe, and Bingo get arrested and thrown into a juvenile detention center after crapping in a urinal. # Pet My Wiener - Coconut Fred adopts a bunch of wiener dogs. # L(ily)GBT Zoe- Slip And Slide find out about Zoe is a lesbian and start giving her the looks #Chippy's Loud House Of Horrors- Zoe's long lost sisters Zara, Zelda, Zooey, Zeta, Zola, Zahavah, Zada and Zofie vist. #Paradise De Parasites - Blythe, Chloe, Bingo, and the Sidekick kids try to find out what goes on in the O'Sidekicky teacher lounge, but they keep getting stopped by the school's bible-thumping head nun Sister Rulehumper. #Freebleeding Hearts - Blythe, Melanie, and Chloe practice freebleeding. #Going Bananas - Freelee the Banana Girl visits the Arena and forces everyone to go vegan. #Queer Towers - Dr.Phibes opens a new hotel that becomes a rival of The Amuse-Otel. #Sucking My Peanuts- Fred tries to find out the myserty of who pooped in the peanut barrel. #Foodfight High- Dex Dogtective gets flashbacks of highschool. #Fly And Bye- Fred gets fruit flies aka the fruit version of crab louses. #Tragic Show- A talent show happens at school and Fred and Little Miss Magic do an act together! Season 7 #Something Something Something Multiverse - Mr. Greenrind convinces Ruben and Violette to smoke weed and end up in various universes. #My Hairy Pickle- Blythe visits Mr. Pickles' lair. #Melanie Did 9/11- Bingo finds out Melanie has a fetish for terrorist attacks. #Hookers And Bookers- The tribes do their book reports. #Dick Or Treat- The tribes go trick or treating. #Rabies Rabbits- Fred unleashes the Raving Rabbids into the arena. #Let's Play Drink the Beer! - Fred gets invited to a long stag party. #Don't Yank My Foodchain - Anvil's alter ego, Esoteric Foodchain, is released. #Soiling the Fun - Lieutenant X buys Little Miss Naughty's whoopee cushion she invented that makes people shit themselves that was recently put into stores, to satisfy his fetish for people soiling themselves. Category:Lists Category:Seasons Category:Episodes